L'amour avec un grand H
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: H pour Humour - Recueil de drabbles et textes courts sur l'amour et la vie en couple de nos chers Draco et Harry. Âmes sensibles ne pas s'abstenir – Aucun clavier n'a été détruit pendant l'écriture – Délire personnel qui je l'espère vous plaira - Ps : Aucune note ne sera présente dans les chapitres à venir, donc merci d'avance pour votre lecture - Évolue en fic participative
1. Présentation

Bonjour ^^

Ce recueil de drabble _(texte de 100 mots) _peut être considéré comme une histoire à lui tout seul, ou bien que tous les textes soient indépendants les uns des autres. C'est au choix du lecteur.

Selon Word, chacun des drabbles publiés ici font 100 mots tout rond (Drabble 1 à 8) et je dois avouer que le plus souvent, j'ai été obligée de batailler avec les mots pour avoir le compte tout pile.

**L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**, malheureusement. Mais qui sait, un jour, je m'appellerai peut-être JKR :p

**A partir du drabble 9, ce recueil devient une fic participative**. Il suffit d'envoyer votre idée et logiquement, à part si cela ne m'inspire pas, il y aura un texte court qui verra le jour (^-^) N'hésitez donc pas à faire des propositions. ^^

**Merci aux revieweurs anonymes**, cependant, n'ayant pas de moyen de répondre, vu que laisser des réponses review dans les chapitres est interdit par ce site, si vous ne vous inscrivez pas ou ne laissez pas d'adresse e-mail _(avec espace pour qu'elle s'affiche)_ je ne peux rien faire :-(

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris connaissance de cette note et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_


	2. Drabble 1

- Harry ? Criai-je des escaliers.

Je n'eus aucune réponse et cela m'inquiétai. Je l'avais appelé par cheminette deux fois dans l'après-midi, ne recevant aucune réponse alors qu'il était en congé.

Me trompait-il ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens alors que nous avions récemment emménagé ensemble.

Paniqué, je montai pour m'assurer que ses affaires étaient encore là. Mais sur le trajet, je faillis me prendre une porte de plein fouet.

- Oh, Draco, tu es déjà rentré ?

Il était rouge et soudain, une odeur nauséabonde atteignit mon nez. Je me rendis alors compte que la porte menait aux toilettes.

Diantre…


	3. Drabble 2

- Ca va ?

- Non, grimaçai-je.

Il soupira et quitta ensuite la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

Je fermai les yeux et souris.

Puis soudain trempé, je gémis.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

- Lève-toi, habille-toi, on va être en retard.

- Je suis malade, m'exclamai-je boudeur.

- Oui et moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

A sa phrase, il rit et ajouta en prenant place sur le fauteuil :

- Chaque premier dimanche du mois, tu tombes malade. Me crois-tu à ce point idiot.

- Je suis malade…

- Mes parents doivent s'impatienter, cesse ton petit jeu Harry.


	4. Drabble 3

Je le regardais, mon cœur battant la chamade. Qu'il était beau !

Une vague de fierté m'emplit et revenant au présent, je souris et répondis :

- Oui…

- Merci Merlin, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa place.

Il poussa une boîte verte qui contenait une bague. Je la passai à mon doigt et vidai mon verre de champagne.

Draco se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise, me regardant amoureusement… et je me mis à rire comme un fou.

Les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il rougissait et se confondait en excuse, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait de roter.


	5. Drabble 4

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

- Non. De toute manière qu'est-ce que ça change ? Demandai-je.

- Tout, ça change tout. Cela montre que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi !

Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre.

- Draco, n'as-tu donc aucune confiance en mon amour ?

Il se tourna, les yeux brillants. Je devais rester sur mes positions, coûte que coûte.

- S'il te plait, crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime comme un fou, c'est juste une démarche administrative, rien de plus.

- Très bien, cracha-t-il en venant enfin signer ce foutu contrat prénuptial.


	6. Drabble 5

_« De retour, je te prendrai sur la table »_

Voulait-il ma mort pour m'envoyer ça ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui… je dois y aller. Désolé, on remet ça ?

- Sans problème.

Entre boire un verre et une baise, mon choix était fait.

De retour, je le cherchai et le trouvai en cuisine, mangeant.

J'allai l'embrasser mais reculai immédiatement.

Il m'embrassa mais je reculai de nouveau.

- Avant, lave tes dents, tu pues l'ail.

Il regarda son sandwich et comprit. Il posa sa main sur mon sexe et sourit avant de quitter la cuisine.

Je détestais l'ail.


	7. Drabble 6

Il retira sa robe ainsi que sa chemise, et je fis pareil, tout en gardant mes lèvres en contact avec sa peau.

Ma tête tournait… mais je ne savais pas si cela venait de l'alcool ou de l'euphorie de bientôt coucher avec mon récent mari.

- Bordel, prends-moi...

- Oh oui, murmurai-je.

Je le poussai sur le lit et sans attendre, me dévêtis rapidement, me mettant nu. Je retirai ensuite son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Ma bouche remonta ensuite pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Choqué, je clignai des yeux et grognai.

Ce salaud dormait.

Super nuit de noce en perspective.


	8. Drabble 7

Pourquoi avais-je uniquement sa cravate de Serpentard sur le dos ?

Devant me faire pardonner une fois de plus d'avoir fui le repas au manoir Malfoy peut-être.

J'aimais Draco, je n'avais rien contre sa mère, mais… Lucius.

Voyant les flammes s'allumer, j'écartai les jambes et plaçai un doigt en bouche.

- Par Salazar !

Je rougis tout en me plaçant derrière la chaise.

Que foutait-il ici ?

- Hum… Narcissa m'envoie vous chercher jeune homme. Mais je vois que vous êtes en effet malade.

Lucius disparut et je restai figé, tremblant de honte.

J'étais horriblement humilié…

Pourquoi étais-je maudit ?


	9. Drabble 8

Il bécotait mon cou alors que je voulais l'embrasser.

Je voulais ma dose de lui.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il m'embrassant enfin.

Nos mains commencèrent à toucher le corps de l'autre et les minutes s'écoulèrent, enflammant nos corps.

Enfin… pas la totalité, constatai-je.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Non, aucun. Je ne comprends pas, sifflai-je en regardant vers le bas.

- Dois-je me sentir insulté ? Demanda-t-il fixant mon sexe encore mou.

- Non… laisse-moi juste quelques minutes pour… le réveiller, plaidai-je mal à l'aise.

Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Surtout avec l'envie de me fondre en lui.

* * *

**A partir d'ici, ce recueil devient une fic participative**. Il suffit d'envoyer votre idée et logiquement, à part si cela ne m'inspire pas, il y aura un texte court qui verra le jour ;-) N'hésitez donc pas à faire des propositions. ^^

* * *

Un grand merci à tous, vous qui suivez, mettez en alertes, reviewez ces petites histoires, cela me fait très plaisir.


	10. Demande 1

J'étais enfin rentré et j'avais hâte de passer du temps avec Harry. Ces deux jours sans le voir avaient étés pénibles.

Je déposai mon bagage et ne fis pas de bruit, étant rentré un jour plus tôt. Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

J'avançai, ne sachant pas par quel endroit commencer, ni ne sachant même pas s'il était là. Ne le trouvant pas en bas, je montai à l'étage et entendis rapidement :

- Hum doucement… oui, voilà, laisse-toi faire.

Je restai interdit face à ces mots.

- C'est bon hein… oh tu que tu es beau.

Je déglutis, ayant peur de ce que je découvrirais. Mais je repris contenance tout en montant les escaliers.

Quand je me rendis compte que le bruit venait de notre chambre, je lui en voulus de faire ça ici, là où on s'aimait.

La rage monta, ainsi que la tristesse de me rendre compte qu'il avait suffit de deux jours d'absence pour qu'il me trompe.

Le faisait-il déjà avant ?

Je n'attendis pas et pénétrai dans la chambre, la porte étant restée ouverte.

- Non, reste… reste ici !

Je vis une chose noire non identifiée sortir de la salle de bain et elle me sauta dessus.

Quand quelque chose d'humide me passa sur le visage, je vis Harry débouler de la pièce, trempé. Il sembla choqué de me voir, mais aussi heureux.

- Oh… tu es rentré. Hum… et bien, surprise, fit-il tout souriant en rougissant malgré tout.

- C'est quoi cette chose ? Demandai-je en repoussant l'animal.

- Un chien, je pense que ça ce voit. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu résister. Il a été abandonné. Et…

- Harry, tu n'es pas séreux ?!

Je me remis debout rapidement tout en disant cela.

- S'il te plait mon amour, regarde comme il est beau.

Je jetai un regard au chien plus noir que la nuit et ses yeux bleus ainsi que sa langue pendante me firent sourire un peu. Juste un peu. En plus, la mousse présente sur certaines parties de son corps rendait la chose plus amusante encore.

- Surprise, murmurai-je.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry en venant m'embrasser.

- On pourrait l'appeler Surprise, non ?

- C'est un mâle, clarifia-t-il.

- Et alors ?

Il se recula et me regarda pendant une longue minute. Je ne baissai pas les yeux, je voulais que ce chien s'appelle Surprise. C'était le nom parfait pour lui. Il sembla voir que je ne changerais pas d'avis car il me sauta dans le bras et m'embrassa alors que le chien commençait à aboyer tout en nous sautant dessus.

* * *

**Ce texte est écrit suite à la demande de **_shuzen_**. J'espère que ce texte **« _surprise_ » **t'a plu :-)**

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos idées. Si l'inspiration vient, un texte court pourrait voir le jour ^^**

**Merci pour votre lecture,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy.**


End file.
